


switched

by redmaynes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Food Adventures, Friendship, Haunted Houses, M/M, some swearing but this is a wholesome fic y'all dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/redmaynes
Summary: In which Ryan and Shane go on a food adventure, while Steven, Andrew, and Adam get plunked into a haunted house, much to the chagrin of Steven.Ryan's just happy he gets to eat delicious food without being spooked by supernatural beings.





	switched

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title of this was, the worth it/unsolved crossover no one asked for
> 
> enjoy

“So you want us to… switch…” Shane said slowly.

“With _them_?” Steven finished his thought, hysterically pointing to a perplexed Shane and a wide-eyed Ryan. “But— Worth It is my _baby_ , I can’t just…” He struggled to come up with a word of appropriate gravitas, hands flailing in the air. “ _Relinquish_ control of it.”

“Steven—“ Henry tried to interject, but Steven just barreled on.

“And there is _nowayinhell_ I’m ever switching the choice of eating food with my best buds to instead go into a _murder haunted house of DEATH_. Seriously, what is wrong with y’all? You do this on, like, a weekly basis.”

This last part was directed towards Shane and Ryan, and Shane grinned at Steven. “It’s not a murder haunted house of death, because there’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“You know we already had this argument before,” Ryan exasperatedly said. “Ghosts do exist.”

“Oh yeah, I definitely know we’ve had this argument multiple times, I’m just reassuring Steven because he’s afraid of supernatural beings that aren’t real.”

Andrew boredly swirled his coffee with a stirrer, regarding the bickering friends with amusement. “I’m just excited to see Steven get scared shitless. Right, Adam?”

Adam looked up from his phone, and shrugged, then went back to what looked like the 223rd level of Candy Crush.

Henry looked crestfallen. “There have been quite a significant amount of viewers who are interested in a crossover between Worth It and Buzzfeed Unsolved; those who watched one are likely to watch the other series, so it’ll benefit both of your viewer bases to do something like this. Unfortunately, boys, it’s nonnegotiable. You just gotta find a way to make the best of it.”

Steven pouted and slumped down in his chair. “I’m still gonna mope over this.”

———

_Worth It_

“This is a special episode of Worth It, with Shane and Ryan instead of the usual trio—“

“And today we’re recreating one of the first ever episodes of Worth It: the burger episode. Oh man, I’m starved. Let’s go already.”

“Ryan’s just excited that he won’t be peeing in his pants with fright by the end of the video.”

“Shut the hell up, demon boy.”

———

_Unsolved_

“Hey y’all, it’s the Three Musketeers again, now on their way to some scary murder mansion in the OC, if you never see this footage, it’s probably because we all had perished in the friggin’ house with the ghosts that killed us, so—“

“Steven, stop being so melodramatic,” Andrew interrupted. “We’ll be fine.”

“Adam, say something, back me up bro,” Steven said, but there was only silence coming from the backseat, like usual. “Both of you don’t blame me if we get stuck in that house for eternity when the floor gives out and we plunge into our near deaths, with no way to escape. And then we’re going to have to start eating each other for sustenance.”

“‘Today we’re going to be chowing down on three guys at three drastically different fitness levels,’” Andrew deadpanned. “We’re starting with the softest, flabbiest dude, Steven, and ending with me.”

“You know that there’s another connotation of eating other guys that I don’t really want to think of right now,” Adam interjected.

Both of them ignored Adam to continue their staredown. “C’mon, out of all of us, you’re the one who needs some more cardio,” Steven shot back, glaring at the now snickering Andrew. “Stop looking so smug.”

“Fifty bucks says that you’re going to be the first to die, and then I’ll eat you,” Andrew said, oblivious to Adam’s quiet, exasperated sigh.

“Andrew. Hush. You’re definitely going to die first, and _then_ I’m going to eat the hell out of you.” 

Adam dropped his head into his hands. “Idiots.”

———

_Worth It_

“So instead of three destinations, we’ve upped it to five to accommodate two more burger joints that are a cult classic in Southern California in the affordable tier: Five Guys, and of course the iconic In N Out.”

Shane snorted. “The only thing iconic about In N Out is those hats that the workers wear.”

“Oh my god, you take that back.”

Shane paused. “I do. Their little stickers for kiddos are also very charming. But other than that—“ he blew a raspberry.

“In N Out is the best burger out of all the major burger food chains, don’t even bother,” Ryan said.

“Overrated. I’ve had better burgers at family reunions. And that’s saying something: my uncles do not know how to grill burgers.”

“Fight me, Shane.”

“Can your hands even reach my face if you tried to deck me?”

Ryan shot a peeved look at the camera on the dashboard. “Let’s just get going before I dropkick your tall ass.”

———

_Unsolved_

“Here we are at what is known as probably the most recently famous haunted house in Orange County; and we’re going to be the next sacrifices to these bloodthirsty spirits—“

“These bloodthirsty spirits, if they are real, would have ears then,” Andrew said, “So I wouldn’t talk as if I were their next meal, genius.”  
  
“We’re not even in the house yet, let me just get into my spiel,” Steven said, pointedly looking at him, and then looked back at the camera that Adam was wielding. "About 4 years ago, a couple of seniors from a private high school, Mater Dei, decided to hold an initiation ritual for one of their fraternity clubs in this unoccupied, abandoned house. The ritual involved running naked over an open campfire, inhaling paint fumes, ingesting amounts of nutmeg large enough to trigger hallucinations, and even _biting off rats' heads_. Wh--"

"Live?" Andrew interrupted.

"What?"

"Like  _live_ rats? Because that's pretty hardcore. I mean dead rats are already disgusting but jeez, if they were biting off live rats'--"

"Oh my god, I'm going to finish this as fast as possible and then we're going in there and getting out as soon as possible. When it came time for the final part of the initiation, one of the seniors pulled out a gun, and ordered a pledge to shoot one of the other pledges. The gun was supposed to have a blank, but the gun was actually loaded, and the pledge ended up shooting and killing the other pledge. The manslaughter was covered up hastily, but was eventually revealed a few days later when the victim's family discovered the truth from another pledge. The house was closed to the public, but eventually members of the fraternity came back to continue their initiations. They would all succumb to serious injuries from the house: falling objects, rotting floorboards, and exploding windows. The only death that came from these injuries was from a falling chandelier: the victim who was killed was the one that killed the victim on that night of the murderous initiation."

"What a coincidence."

Steven sighed. "So we're about to step into the renovated house; hopefully you don't get your head bashed in by any falling objects, Andrew." He resignedly grimaced at the camera. "Let's go, pals." 

**Author's Note:**

> tbc
> 
> send me writing prompts on tumblr [@bergarass](https://bergarass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hope y'all liked it! more is coming on its way. comments/kudos are GREATLY appreciated <3


End file.
